


When you hold me in your embrace (my agony fades away)

by sweetsummerstyles



Series: Dance with me, my love [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Minor Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsummerstyles/pseuds/sweetsummerstyles
Summary: It's the Miss Mystic Falls dance. Elena is only a candidate because her late mother wanted to be. Caroline would be a better choice. Stefan misses the dance on a blood binge. Damon steps in. Elena starts to feel things that she doesn't want to.





	When you hold me in your embrace (my agony fades away)

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed there is no Klaroline in this one. The reason for this is simple. This story is based on an episode from season 1 before Klaus was on the show. My series is about the dances Delena and/or Klaroline share during the course of the show.

It's Miss Mystic Falls today and Elena is feeling nervous. She didn't really want to do this but she owed it to her mother so she wasn't going to back out. However she privately felt that Caroline, her best friend would make a much better Miss Mystic Falls instead of her. She's hopes Caroline wins. She will be so thrilled and she will have earned it. Caroline does a lot of extracurricular activities, far more than Elena does anyway. She gets changed into her beautiful dress. Elena thinks she looks good. Her name is called and she walks to the top of the stairs. Stefan her boyfriend and love of her life isn't there.  _Where is he?_ Stefan has been acting strangely lately, ever since he drank some of Elena's blood. She knows that is a ripper and therefore craves blood even more than the average vampire. She has the feeling that Stefan has been drinking blood again and has been hiding it from her. This makes her frown, she doesn't like him keeping secrets from her. She waits another moment but Stefan doesn't turn up. Elena feels humiliated her date has stood her up. All of a sudden Damon steps in.  _Damon._ She doesn't want to dance with Damon, she wants her boyfriend. However she accepts his hand and walks outside to the dance floor. 

Damon is an exceptional dancer, much better than Stefan. She feels like she is flying. Elena can't help but notice how gorgeous Damon is. She has always know that objectively he is a good looking guy but now she feels it in her body. Elena feels attracted to Damon. He looks  _so_ sexy in his suit and the way he dances makes her feel desire coursing through her body. She tries to shut down these thoughts. Damon is Stefan's  _brother._ Damon is her boyfriend's brother she should not be thinking about him sexually  _ever._ She refuses to ever be like Katherine. Elena loves Stefan and only Stefan. It will always be Stefan. She should try telling that to the rosiness in her cheeks, her stiff nipples and the dampness between her legs. She feels aroused dancing with him. Elena has never noticed her attraction to Damon until now. What she doesn't know is that this dance with symbolize her relationship with Damon always. For Damon this is the beginning of their love story together. The moment when he realizes that he can take Elena away from Stefan and make her his princess of Darkness.

This is the moment Elena comes  back to when she asks Alaric to erase her memories of Damon because this was a cornerstone in their relationship. It was the moment she first felt attraction towards him. It was the beginning. A moment that Damon and Elena will come back to in years to come. They will try to replicate this moment. The moment Damon felt hope that Elena would fall for him and she did. 

 

 


End file.
